hidden beneath the scars
by pyxiegirl
Summary: Derek is ol but once you end up falling in love with your best-friend not to mention who is a guy and is dating your stepsister how long will Derek keep his secret will he get the man of his dreams or will the scars be to deep
1. Chapter 1

**Derek's pov**

Best friends forever that's what we said right and we are so why does it feel like I want more than that. Yeah that's right im gay for my best friend ive been in denial for a really long time. But now I can finally admitted to myself and not be ashamed. I just haven't really told anyone if I do people will never look at me the same. Im not going to be known as Derek venturi Mr. Cool ill be known as Derek venturi the school fag.

Im also scared of my family disowning me so Ive kept this part of me to myself.

Trust me it's not an easy thing I hate lying to them I wish I can be openly about it but I just hide through my scars.

I sighed as I saw Sam with the one person I hated the most Casey my stepsister. Yeah I know they say your suppose to love your family woahhh calm down im not saying I don't I do. I just despise her why you ask because if someone asked me in a few words how I would describe Casey. A stupid self centered stuck up know it all prep who gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. She complains about everything and the fact that she's going out with my Sam makes me hate her even more.

The way she touches Sam kisses Sam hurts Sam gets me so angry. What's even more annoying is when they break all the time yes there one of those on again off again types.

I know I could never have Sam but I still call him my Sam cause before Casey even came along he was my Sam. No, no, no, no I know what you're thinking were we dating no we weren't Sam was that best friend I was telling you about. But oh how I wish we were dating so I can actually claim him as mine. But I know I can't because Sam's not gay he will never be gay so I have to let him go and be happy. His happiness is the most important thing to me however his happiness with Casey only last like 5 minutes.

Why you ask after those five minutes they either got into a huge fight or broken up.

Then I have to hold him while he's shedding tears because of the stress she's giving him.

School got out and im watching TV downstairs in my coach Sam and I were suppose to hang out today however he's not here. So im guessing he made up with Casey again.

I know you're shocked right now seeing the famous Derek venturi jealous well I am and I can't help it ever since they started dating. I barley see Sam anymore and that just brings me more pain. So I turned off the TV and decided to go and take a nice shower jeez it feels like when im taking a shower it's the only place I can think. As I was done I grabbed my robe that was hanging on the shelf turned off the pipe and wrapped myself.

But little did I know I was in for a big surprise as I opened my door I jumped in embarrassment as I saw Sam laying on my bed.

"Hey you okay" I asked with concern but slightly embarrassed because I was in my robe.

"Mm yeah" I knew that right there he was lying so I went over and closed my door and took a seat next to him.

**Their you go guys should I continue or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys im so glad I finally got a review because I was really about to delete this story today because I didn't know if I should finish this so thanks for letting me know. **

no one's pov.

"I know you're lying Sam you know you don't have to lie to me" Derek said as he went to lock the door and came and took a seat next to Sam on his bed.

"I know der and im sorry it's just I finally realized it's not Casey who I want and it's not Casey who I want to spend the rest of my life with" Sam sighed.

"Well if it's not Casey then who" Derek asked. however Sam didn't know how to tell Derek that its him he wants so all he did was just scooted closer to Derek and laid his head on his chest and cried.

The way Sam was acting Derek started to become worried, "Sammy please talk to me" he begged. But all Sam did was scooted even closer to Derek wanting to be closer to his friend as possible but to Sam this wasn't as close enough as he wanted to be.

Derek was really confused to what Sam wanted him to do I mean they were practically tangled in his bed together so what more could Sam want Derek thought. However Sam new exactly what he wanted and that was Derek he missed Derek so much. He missed being around Derek he missed his laugh he missed everything about him and it's all because of Casey. She never wanted him to be around Derek because she would always assume he was a fag and that if he didn't stay away she would hurt him and he couldn't. Do that to Derek he didn't want his baby getting hurt yeah that's right his baby Sam finally realized that it's Derek who he wants not Casey. It's Derek who he wants to wake up to in the morning not Casey and its Derek who he wants to have in his arms not Casey and its Derek who he wants to call his baby not Casey. But the one thing that hurts the most is that Derek might not feel the same way about him. No matter how much he wish he did he knows Derek could never love him like Sam loves him.

**so their you go im doing the next chapter right now ok please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Both boys quickly jumped when the door creaked open and standing in front of them was a shocked Marti. "Ahh smarti what are you doing here" Derek asked, nervously hoping she didn't see anything. Because he wouldn't know how to explain it to her, "well Nora told me to tell you that were going away for the weekend and Casey's sleeping over Emily's and Lizzie and Edwin's coming with us" Marti said.

"Also that Sammy can sleepover" Marti said in her cute voice

"Yeah smarti"

"Are you and Sam dating yet" oh know Derek thought as he looked over at Sam and Sam had a confused look on his face.

"Mmm no Marti why would you think that" Sam asked.

"Well because smerek loves you can't you see Sammy I read it in smerek's diary?" Marti smiled.

"Smarti" Derek screamed because he's really embarrassed.

"Marti honey come on were leaving now" Nora yelled.

"Ok coming bye Sammy by smerek" Marti yelled going down the stairs

They all leave

**Meanwhile with Derek and Sam**

Derek finally got up away from Sam and went to close the door wishing Sam wouldn't bring up what just happened as he went back to. His closet to find some clothes to wear because he realized he was still in his robe.

But suddenly Derek jumped in fright as he felt a pair of arms behind him but calmed down when he realized it was sam.

"Is it true" Sam asked.

Oh know oh please don't let him bring that up Derek thought he can already feel his cheeks heating up. Maybe he can play dumb he thought, "Is what true" Derek said.

"What Marti Said?" Sam asked.

"Oh Marti said something oh didn't noticed" Derek lied.

"Derek I know you're lying just tell me the truth" Sam begged.

"Tell you the truth to what damn Sam can't you just drop it" Derek snapped.

"No Derek" Sam said shoving Derek against the wall gently with their faces close enough to kiss.

"Move Sam" Derek said trying to push passed Sam's grip on him.

Sam shook his head no and just held Derek tighter against his chest "no until you tell me the truth".

"The truth to what" Derek sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck feeling comfortable with Sam's arms around his waist pulling him tighter and closer.

"That you love, love me" Sam asked with hope in his eyes as he stares into Derek's eyes.

"No" Derek said and that was when Sam felt his heart break into a million pieces. But suddenly felt Derek cup his face into his hands "Sam I don't just love you im in love with you and im scared ok if you think im a freak and you don't want to be my friend anymore then that's fine" Derek was immediately. Cut off with Sam's lips pressed against his 'oh my god I can't believe he's kissing me' Derek thought.

Sam kept one arm around Derek's waist and the other hand picking Derek up and placing him over on his bed. He laid him gently down on his pillow and got on top of him.

'"baby you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Sam said while kissing Derek one more time.

"Wait so you don't hate me" Derek asked in awe.

"No Derek baby I don't hate I could never hate you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life" Sam said taking Derek's hands and intertwining their fingers. While getting off of him and hugging him close on the bed.

"Really" Derek couldn't believe it right now he was on cloud nine he finally had the man of his dreams.

"Yes really Derek will you be my boyfriend baby" Sam asked.

"Yes I will" Derek said.

Sam was so happy he captured Derek's lips and kissed him with all the passion in the world and Derek kissed back with just as much.

"Sam"

"Yeah baby" Sam said kissing his way down Derek's neck about to take off his robe"

"Mm can I goo change now please" Derek moaned

"But baby you look so sexy" Sam said forming a hickey on Derek's neck.

Making Derek moaned out loud.

"Please Sammy" Derek moaned

"Alright but hurry up and come back to me" Sam said kissing Derek's new formed hicckey.

**Well the you guys im beat well goodnight.**


End file.
